Solid-state electrically controlled light emitters are widely used in the display and lighting industries. Displays often use differently colored emitters, and lighting applications require a large color rendering index (CRI). In either case, the efficient production of a variety of colors is important.
Colored light is produced in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and some organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays using white-light emitters (such as a backlight) and color filters, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,340. However, this approach has the disadvantage of wasting much of the white light produced by the back light. In a different approach, light emitters emit a specific desired color. Even in this case, however, improved color gamut can be achieved by combining the light emitters with color filters.
Inorganic displays use arrays of inorganic light emitters, typically light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Because of the variability in LED materials and manufacturing processes, different LEDs, even when made in similar materials, will emit a range of frequencies and groups of LEDs, for example in a display, experience uniformity variations.
Another technique used to provide colored light is color conversion, in which a single kind of light emitter is used to optically stimulate (pump) a second light emitter with light having a first energy (frequency). The second light emitter absorbs the first light and then emits second light having a lower energy (frequency). By choosing a variety of different second light emitters that emit light of different frequencies, a display or a solid-state light device can emit light of different colors. For example, a blue light emitter can be used to emit blue light and to optically pump yellow, red, or green light emitters. U.S. Pat. No. 7,990,058 describes an OLED device with a color-conversion material layer.
Phosphors are often used as color-conversion materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,450,927 describes an LED lamp using a phosphor and U.S. Pat. No. 7,969,085 discloses a color-change material layer that converts light of a second frequency range higher than a first frequency range to light of the first frequency range. Light-emissive inorganic core/shell nano-particles (quantum dots or QDs) are also used to produce optically pumped or electrically stimulated colored light, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,342.
Color conversion materials can be deposited and formed in structures similar to those of color filters. Color filters, pigments, phosphors, and quantum dots, however, can be expensive. There remains a need, therefore, for structures and methods that improve manufacturing efficiency and performance uniformity in the production of colored light in a simple and robust structure made with fewer parts and less material.